Nico Di Angelo Finds Someone to Love
by SneakySlytherin3139
Summary: When a new girl named CJ comes to camp,will Nico hate her or love her? Much better than it sounds!


CJ's POV:  
Y'know how people in horror movies ALLWAYS get attacked in graveyards, and how that "Will never happen"? WRONG.  
I was standing in front of a gravestone with my little brother Joseph, and mother behind me. I looked down at the name on it: Joseph Fraschilla.

Joseph Fraschilla was my grandfather, we'd gone to visit his grave and so that Joseph (my brother) could "meet" him. You see, He died before Joseph was even born. Joseph laid the roses on top just as some...THING I could barely see jumped out and pushed me half way across the cemetery.

NIco's POV:  
I can't believe Chiron is making ME go pick up these...two, I think he said, demigods. I'd just shadow traveled and popped up in a...Graveyard? "This should be fun" I thought to myself when something bolted past me, headed straight at what looked like a small family visiting the grave of loved one. I knew right away that those people where the kids I was suppose to retrieve...

Normal POV (CJ's):  
As soon as I hit ground I was up and fighting. I only had a pocket knife, but it was VERRY helpful. At first I thought the thing was just a big dog, A grim some might call it, but when I'd stabbed it about forty-seven times, it wasn't bleeding.

As you can guess I was REALLY freaked out, but then something ELSE came running at it. The thing looked kind of like a kid, about my age, with a SWORD and a pretty big one too. While the kid was fighting it I ran over to my little brother to see if he was still live or even conscious.

Before I could get to him though the kid who I realized to be a boy (who I found to be a bit attractive) grabbed my arm and somehow my brother was already there, his too.

"What are you doing? Let us go!" I yelled at him, but he just said "I can't, I have to get you guys to camp". When he said that I was thinking "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?" then mom yelled "Go with him, He'll explain later, just GO!" and ran off.

"MOM WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" I asked too late... Suddenly the world went entirely dark...

Nico's POV:  
Alright, I'd managed to pick them up with little notice, but Chiron might be kind of mad that I was about ready to kill this girl. She had long dark brown-black hair and dark green eyes. She looked like she was about 13 or so.

She was tall so it was harder to tell. While extremely pretty, she was also extremely violent, and kept trying to stab me yelling "WHERE ARE WE, WHO ARE YOU! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?" Thank the Gods for her little brother Joseph who managed to keep her from committing 3rd degree murder.

We were trying to find way out of the forest, when she actually said she was SORRY for trying to murder me. It looked like she meant it, and then asked me where we were so I answered "Camp Half Blood".

Normal POV:  
"Wait, wait, what the heck is camp Half Blood?" I asked him and he explained it was a training camp for young demigods. I already knew what a demigod was, but it took forever to realize that I WAS one. We emerged out into bright sunlight and I recoiled, still thinking it was night. "What time is it" I asked, "Around 4:30pm" was his reply, and of course I was dumbfounded.

"Where are we"  
"Long Island, New York" cam the voice of a boy who was about 14 years old. He looked like he was 5'9, and had black hair, and dark kind green eyes.

They looked like mine and Joseph's did. He was walking towards us and said "Hey Nico, looks like you got 'em here pretty fast, what no monsters?" "There was one" I said, "It looked kind of like a REALLY big dog-type thing."

"A Hellhound huh?" He said  
"Um, excuse me but who are you anyway?" Joseph asked him  
"Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon" Percy said lazily  
"COOL!" my overly enthusiastic little brother chimed in, over enthusiastically

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!" boomed a voice. I turned my head to look and what I saw was NOT possible. "Um am I hallucinating, or is there REALLY a centaur standing in front of me?" I asked and Percy laughed, "Nope, you're not hallucinating, there REALLY is a centaur there" "Okay good.

Now can someone PLEASE catch me before I fall and break my head?" I asked before I fainting...  
I woke up in a room with, like 6 people watching me, like I was a bomb about to explode. "What, take a picture it'll last longer" I said sitting up.

In the small crowd of people I saw the boy that brought us here. He has dark brown-green eyes, black-is-brown hair and had pale-ish Olive colored skin. He was in all black, and some would say he looked like an emo. He wasn't half-bad looking.

"Where am I" I asked dazed and sleepy  
"The sick room" said a girl who looked about 14 or so. She had blonde curly hair and deep Grey colored eyes that had such an intense gaze they seemed to bore into your soul.

**Please review! Hope you like it!-Percabeth23**


End file.
